Damnum
by SkyKat
Summary: Prequel. Also done on a dare WARNING severe drama!


**A/N:** Another challenge (you're killing me, chica)

I got 2 hours. Here goes…

**Pairing: Sasuke/Ino**

**Warning**: Adult situations and hints of rape

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

* * *

_Damnum_

_Latin word meaning loss caused by injury; loss, hurt, damage_

* * *

Ino stepped out of the tub and into the thick cloud of steam that engulfed her bathroom. It had been one of those hard tiring days full of training and missions that had left her worn out and ready to dive into her bed where she'd sleep for hours, replenishing her energy for tomorrow. 

She reached for her large towel that hung on a nearby rack and yanked it off, disturbing the thick steam cloud and making the tiny water droplets dance around her. She didn't feel like washing her hair that night, so she put it up to keep it from getting wet. This didn't do her any good because the droplets clung to each strand and she knew that she'd be battling frizz before she went to bed. After draping her towel around her body, she released her hair and watched as it cascaded around her shoulders. In an astounding oddity, she didn't even have the energy to run a brush through it. She was tired. Very tired.

As soon as she opened her bathroom door, a rush of a much cooler blast of air hit her causing her semi-dry body to shiver. The source of the cold air could have been the result of the sudden change of temperature after spending the last number of minutes in the hot bathroom, but something seemed off. The cold air was continuously blowing on her almost bare skin from one direction. She glanced around her room and jerked back in shock when she found where the air was coming from.

She didn't remember leaving her bedroom window open.

Perhaps she did and just didn't realize it…exhaustion is known to cause the memory to lapse temporarily and this wouldn't be the first time it happened to her. She went over to the window and pushed it shut, making a mental note to always check the window before going into the shower, unless she wanted to give the neighbors a show. For a paranoid instant, Ino's heart jumped at the sound of a tree branch lightly tapping her window outside. The window mystery was solved, but something was still not right.

She was feeling uneasy, as if there were a presence looming over her, watching her every move and waiting for the right moment to strike as soon as her back was turned. Scanning the area thoroughly she dismissed the silly feeling when she found no evidence that contradicted the fact that she was alone. If she was so tired that her mind couldn't function right, then the voice in her head screaming for her to get out immediately must be just a side effect of her fatigue. She lay down on her bed and shut her eyes to rest for a little while before getting herself dressed for the night.

A smile grew across her face and her breathing became slow and even as she remembered all of the events that took place that day. Training her wonderful genin, engaging in a friendly sparing match with her best friend, and spending time with her childish but fun teammates was worth the aches and soreness that she had acquired that day. And she had tomorrow to look forward to doing it all over again.

She must have let her mid drift too deep in the midst of her happy thoughts. She didn't notice the knob of her closet door slowly turning and stopping when it could go no further. She didn't see the fingers sliding out of the darkness of her closet and curling around the edge of the door. She didn't hear the hinges creak until the door was open wide enough for the person to slip through undetected with footsteps creeping closer to her bed. She also didn't have enough time to react when one hand cupped over her mouth with incredible speed and the other gabbed both of her wrists and flung them above her head.

She wasn't alone.

How did someone manage to sneak past her Jounin level ninja senses and get in her room without making a sound? Who could possibly be so strong that they could subdue both of her wrists with only one hand? This clearly wasn't a case of breaking and entering from an ordinary person. She had to kick her ninja skills into high gear and think fast.

Identifying her attacker proved to be impossible because in an instant, her world disappeared and she all she could see was black. Within seconds of grabbing her wrists, the person placed a pillow over her head, thereby freeing the hand that covered her mouth and muffling any sounds that came out.

The intruder made good of his now free hand and used it to press down on the pillow and hold it firmly in place…to suffocate her? She was a ninja. An entire village depended on her bravery and abilities for protection and there were countless times when the lives of others were placed in her hands. She survived numerous encounters with deadly weapons and beings with the power to crumble mountains with just a snap of the fingers. And now this was the way she was going to die? A mere pillow? This couldn't be happening.

She gathered all the strength she had left and began to writhe under the weight of the intruder, who was now straddling her. The intruder's hand tightened as a result while sitting firmly on her legs to prevent them from moving. The difficulty with breathing and the left over energy she was using to fight caused every move she made to weaken her significantly. There was no way her sporadic movements were going to get this person off of her. She let her body go completely limp in the hopes that the intruder would at least take the pillow off her head to check for any signs of life.

For a moment, it seemed she wasn't in as much danger as she feared. The intruder didn't move but she was able to breathe. She realized that the pillow wasn't pressed against her face as firmly as she thought and it was her struggling that was hindering her breathing. This meant that this person did not want her dead. Maybe the pillow was held on her face because the intruder did not want to be seen just yet.

Appearing to have calmed down, she felt the pillow lift off her face a little and the hand loosened its hold on her wrists. That's when she heard her intruder's voice for the first time. "I'm going to let you go now. If you don't make any sudden moves, I won't hurt you."

She had no idea who the speaker was. The voice was very breathy and held almost no tone. There was no emotion, making it hard to tell if he was angry or content. One thing for certain was this intruder wasn't negligent. He deliberately held the pillow in place while releasing her wrists in case she tried to fight him. She imagined that she would soon be face to face with her intruder, but she couldn't risk what would happen next once the pillow was off her head.

In her last ditch effort to escape, once her hands were free enough, with one swift movement she pushed the pillow away from her body and into her intruder's face with enough force to send him back and off the bed. She then ripped all the sheets off the bed and threw them on him like a net. His struggling to get free of the tangled disarray of sheets bought her time to get away. She ran out of her bedroom and into her dark main room where her front door was located. She didn't get a glimpse of her intruder, but that was the least of her worries. She had to get out of the house and find help.

Unfortunately, it was too dark for her to see anything and she stumbled over objects that seemed to emerge out of nowhere. Constantly tripping in the darkness and her towel refusing to stay on her body slowed her down too much. She was only a few inches from her door before the intruder grabbed her from behind pulled her further away from her one chance at escaping. She fought hard against him, trying to free herself, but his arms held tight.

"Let me go!" She managed to yell out but he didn't listen. They spent the next minute struggling, Ino loosing the battle and succumbing more and more to her decreasing energy and his strength. Eventually, Ino's shaky legs were no longer able to support her weight and gave way, making her certain this was the end for her. Before he finished her off, she at least had to know the person doing this to her. In she filled her lungs to their full capacity with air and calmly spoke. "Who are you?" It took a tremendous amount of control to hide the fear in her voice.

"Has it been that long, Ino?" He answered with his lips almost touching the sensitive skin on the area of her neck behind her ear. She went entirely still when she felt his warm breath against her. His hold loosened slowly and he let her go before walking to a nearby window. She hadn't yet identified the voice that knew her name, and watched carefully as the black figure moved the curtain back far enough to let the moonlight shine through. He was now visible in the light, but still unrecognizable. Yet there was something about him that was vaguely familiar. It wasn't until his eyes shined a frightening bright red when all her memories of him flowed back into her mind.

"S-Sasuke?"

"You're even more attractive than when I last saw you. You're definitely a woman now." He came closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've been thinking about you a lot." He lowered his head and planted his lips on her shoulder.

"What do you want?" She ripped away at the feel of his mouth touching her.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since I left." He came closer and snaked his hand around her waist again. "I came back just to see you."

"Don't." Ino exhaled the command and held up an arm to keep him a safe distance away.

She wouldn't let him get any closer to her when he tried to hold her again. She was too smart to fall for this. He was the one that betrayed his village that disappeared all of those years ago. After the many failed attempts to retrieve him, he was eventually forgotten and even thought for dead. Obviously the rumors weren't true because she could see him and feel his warm flesh on her.

She wasn't letting her guard down at his words, so he tried again. "I did what I had to do and now I'm returning. I want to start a new life here." Once his arm had fully reached around her waist, he pulled her even closer. "You were my motivation. The thought of returning to you is what kept me alive."

At first Ino was wary and unsure whether or not to trust him. But thinking back, everything he said sounded reasonable. His intentions were not to deliberately betray his village. He needed the power to fulfill his life long vow of revenge and with the task completed there was no reason to fear him. His fight was never with the village to begin with; it was with his brother. But he was still a traitor and the enemy.

"Are you back for good?" She asked with her eyes welling with tears. He embraced her tight, pressing her body against his. His kissed her once again, on the mouth this time.

"Only if we can be together." He deepened the kiss and they both lay on the floor.

He lowered himself onto her, watching a faint smile spread across her face as he removed his shirt. He was her dream buried deep within the back of her mind resurfaced. Any part of her that had moved on from him was gone. He said that he came back to be with her and now he was going to show his love for her.

She let out a deep breath when he grabbed where her towel was crudely fastened by rolling the corners in. Using one hand he unraveled the edges and spread it open. She was completely naked and vulnerable, letting him know that she was at his every whim. It didn't matter that they were on the cold hard floor with nothing but the towel for comfort as opposed to the bed that was only a few feet away.

He trailed his kisses from her shoulder down to her navel and back up again, pausing only to ask the Sasukee question two or three times. "I can touch you, Ino?" Without waiting for an answer, he took one of her breasts in his hand and gave it a tight, yet gentle squeeze. His cock was already hard and the precum was soaking through the front of his pants.

He unfastened his pants and lowered the waist to where she could see that he was ready. She studied his features closely as he inched closer. He wasn't that different from what she remembered about him. His hair was the Sasukee and he still had the gorgeous face that she fell in love with. All of her worries had vanished and she waited in anticipation for what she imagined herself doing ever since she was a teenager.

Her legs spread almost involuntarily when he could go no further and they wrapped securely around him. He was receiving her full cooperation he knew that he now had all the time in the world to do whatever he wanted to her. With his hand sliding between them to spread her a little, he teased her entrance and partially slid into her. He said he wasn't going to hurt her and he was holding true to his promise. He who had injured and killed so many was handling her body as if she were made of silk.

A new surge burned from within her, giving her enough strength to forget her past tiredness. She now had the energy to hold him hard against her body with both her arms and legs. She could now scream his name when he went all the way inside her. Her hips rhythmically moved with his and her legs found their way higher up his back.

Sasuke was grunting hard with each thrust, moaning in pleasure ever so often. He did not move like an amateur. Maybe he wasn't. Who knows for sure? What Ino did know was that he somehow knew what he was doing. It would have been nice if she was his first. But it didn't really matter since he was not hers. She had him now and that was better than nothing. She truly felt that nothing could possibly go wrong now and she allowed herself to sink deeper into bliss.

He buried his face in the crevasse of her neck and spoke softly against her skin. "You're the only one who could do this to me, Ino." Did that mean what she thinks it means? Excitement rushed through her body. She opened her eyes and smiled wide. Even though his tightly closed eyes disabled him from seeing her, he sensed the happiness that radiated from her. The friction between them brought moans of desire out of both of them and his movements gradually increased after she erotically screamed his name one last time. Sweat rolled down his face and his skin glistened in the moonlight. This wasn't how she used to picture her night with him. No, this was even better.

He raised his top half and braced himself on his hands. He was going to give it to her even harder now and Ino wasn't prepared for the huge thrust made her whole body jerk up an inch. The extra effort he put in left breathing really hard to the point of nearly gasping for air. Then he stopped and looked down at her, his thumb pressing on her nipple and circling around it. She longed for him to do more to her; to use his tongue and his teeth or even suck on her, anything that would bring her to the next level leading to a hot and heavy climax. When she no longer felt him touching her, she looked up to see what he was going to do next. He just stayed there looking at her and breathing hard. Ino was dying to hear his voice professing his love for her again.

"They'll take you back. I know they will." She said reassuringly. He still didn't say anything and kept his eyes locked onto hers. She needed to say more to get him to talk. "And then we can be together. Always." There was another long pause with him looking down at her, still inside her, but not moving.

Then he said it.

"Bitch."

Her eye grew wide and her heart stopped. Her ears must be playing tricks on her. She couldn't have possibly heard what she had just heard.

A smirk grew on his face and then he laughed a little. "I don't want you."

"What?" she refused to believe what see was hearing.

"I never loved you and I have no intention of coming back. Not to you or anyone." The look of horror in her face made him laugh even more and he continued his fast thrusting. Ino tried to scream in protest but he lowered his body and shoved his tongue deep in her mouth. A few sounds passed through her mouth before she managed to get his mouth out of hers long enough to shout.

"Get off me, you BASTARD!" He covered her mouth with his hand and kept going, smiling a horrible smile that was sickening her. She hit him with her fists as hard as she could, but he easily shook off the brief bouts of pain she was delivering. Her energy draining once again, she stopped fighting and her body went numb. The only thing keeping her from breaking down was the knowledge that he would soon have to stop and this would all be over.

"You surprise me, Ino. You know nothing about me." He removed his hand from over her mouth. "Go ahead and say something."

"FUCK YOU!!!" She shouted as loud as she could.

"You are. I'm giving you is exactly what you wanted." He shook his head in disbelief, pumping in and out of her harder this time. "But I'm not your first am I? Who was it?" She was too astonished to answer him.

"Was it your lazy teammate? Or was it your dead sensei?" He remembered seeing earlier a picture of her and a male with long dark hair and pale eyes sitting on her bedroom dresser. "It was your beloved Hyuuga boy wasn't it? You're with him but yet you're willingly doing this with me? You' really are a bad girl."

How she wished he'd just shut up. She tried not to listen, thinking hard of being somewhere else but it was no use. His words were far more painful than what he was doing to her. Despite the look of agony on her face, he wouldn't stop talking.

"I originally came here for your best friend, but I settled for you instead. What would your boyfriend think if he saw you like this?"

"Please. Just stop." She pleaded in a breathy whisper. Even though she and Neji were no longer together everything that Sasuke was saying cut deep into her.

"Foolish girl. You mean nothing to me." With each thrust he repeated "You mean nothing to me" over and over again. Each time mentally breaking her down even more.

After an eternity of this mental torture and anguish he slowed down. She looked up at him only to see his intimidating Sharingans blaring at her, daring her to move. He had a new expression on his face. She wasn't very familiar with this look, but she knew all too well what it meant. Each muscle in his body clenched and his face turned bright red. The hot liquid came spewing from him and some of it oozed out of her entrance. When he finished spilling his seed into her he relaxed, breathing heavily and pulling out of her. "Do you still love me?" He asked in between breaths. He rolled over to one side and looked at her. She wasn't crying, but her eyes were bloodshot and swollen from holding her tears back. He realized right then that he had done one of the most horrendous things imaginable. He backed away from her and raised his hands in front of his face, looking at his palms intently.

"What have I become?" He watched as she frantically wrapping her towel around herself. She stood holding her towel up with one hand. "Did I hurt you, Ino?" He fastened is pants back and got to his feet. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He reached out his hand and stepped closer to her. When he came close enough she slapped him as hard as she could with two of her nails raking against his cheek slicing the skin in the process. The skin stung where she made impact and there would be a permanent scar, both inside and out. She ran into her bedroom and locked the door behind her. He heard her throw her body hard against the floor and start to sob intensely.

Ino buried her face in her hands, her surroundings too blurry from her crying to distinguish one thing from another. She wiped her eyes with the end of her towel, but the tears would not stop flowing. She had no idea what to do next and she was too afraid to go back out to see if he had left.

Her bathroom door was still open and a little of the remaining warm air lingered out, meeting her skin with an inviting sensation. She crawled across the floor and into the tub, turning on and releasing the warm water from the shower head.

She sat at the opposite end of the tub with her knees up to her chest hoping that this was a bad dream and the hard drops beating on her would wake her up at any given moment. The memory was too vivid for it to have been a dream. She could still hear him saying the most horrid things to her, feel his body pressing against hers, smell the scent of his burning lust, taste the tongue that gagged her when she tried to speak…it all made her sick. Worst of all, she could still see him grinning evilly at her as he took her by force.

Her head tilted up into the shower flow and rubbed the soapy cloth on her skin so hard that it was starting to turn red. No amount of washing and scrubbing was getting her clean. She'll keep this dark secret forever. No one will ever know. The scar he left behind will never heal. She vowed to hate him from that night until the day she died.

Gathering his shirt off the floor, Sasuke made his way to front entrance and out of the house. His team was more than likely looking for him and he needed to get back quickly.

There was no way she'd let him try to comfort her. A pang of guilt grew from the pits of his gut and painfully shot into his throat. The words "I'm sorry" never left his mouth. They didn't even try. She'd never forgive him anyway. He sighed deeply and leapt on top of a nearby building.

The damage was done.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you really think I was done with "Sarig"? Then you don't know me very well. This is the first in the "etymon" series. I think I'll do one or two more chaps… 


End file.
